Blinding Flame
by sydneykohai
Summary: "I'll protect you forever, Sakura-chan. You're all that matters. You're mine, Sakura-chan, and I love you. I love you so much. Anyone that hurts you.. will burn." Literally. AU sasusaku sakusasu. Darkfic. Yandere Sasuke.


**A/N: Hello, ffnet. I'm starting out on a new account because I'm finding motivation to write again. I used to mainly write AHS stories on my old account, and I eventually will (along with sasusaku still because, helloooo, OTP).**

**Couple things about this story, though.**

**Lately I've been reading mangas with yandere characters (Yandere, meaning a person that is so obsessed with someone/something that they will use violence to get it into their arms. Usually psychotic). I am absolutely obsessed with the idea of romances with a yandere male love interest; blame it on Aishite Kudasai, Sensei and Bokura no Koi wa Shi ni Itaru Yamai no You de (I recommend both mangas to anyone who enjoys a fucked up love story that will leave you sick after). **

**I will attempt to give this fic dark themes that bend the norms of relationships. I will not push the limits of forcible sex, but there might be non consensual affection (kissing, mainly). I am a huge advocate in the fight against society's rape culture, so with this fic I am NOT promoting any forced affection on somebody.**

**Enjoy ****ヽ****(*⌒∇⌒*)****ﾉ**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Play With Fire; You'll Get Burned**

"I just don't want you to hate me."

Sasori's voice was laden. It made her angry-

absolutely _terrified_-

that he was mollifying her with such a guarded introduction. But even though her heart was in her stomach, Sakura had a tough exterior and she knew boys and their tricks and she knew that statement was loaded with an _I fucked up_ and it will follow up with an _I'm so sorry please don't lose trust for me it was just this once._

On the inside, she was shaking. On the outside, she was pissed.

"It depends on what you did," she sneered, mentally readying herself.

Sasori ran a hand through his crimson hair. "It's not what I did," he corrected. "It's what I want to do. What I'm going to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura inquired.

His eyes refused to meet hers.

"What you want to do," Sakura repeated impatiently. "What you're going to do?"

"I..," Sasori began, and then sighed.

"Sasori-kun, I have class in less than an hour. I should be studying right now, but you insisted I come to this station right this damn second. So, please, enlighten me on what you're going to do so I can get back to my schooling."

"That's just it!" Sasori hissed. "I can't handle this. All you care about is your goddamn 'schooling'. I thought dating a younger girl would be more exciting, but I can't enjoy myself around you when your head is always buried in a textbook.

Emerald orbs widened.

This was unexpected.

For a couple silent seconds, with a blank mind, Sakura focused on controlling the pounding of her unsettled heart.

Regaining sense of the situation, she fumed. "You brought me out here to tell me that? Sasori-kun, I'm 2 months away from graduating my premed program to be a _heart surgeon_. You told me when we started dating half a year ago that you understood the stress I was under. Obviously not! I'm sorry that you can't enjoy yourself around me because I'm making a future for myself, and for what I thought was us. But, fuck it. If you want a young girl that's _fun_ and doesn't focus on 'little' things like a fucking future, go find one."

_Here comes the apology and begging, _she thought, fingering at the hem of her coat.

His eyes finally reached hers. "That's exactly what I'm going to do," Sasori muttered.

Her hands formed into fists around her coat material. She felt her legs tremble.

"W-wait," she quaked. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

Why did he insist on doing something like this in public?

Sasori's chestnut eyes softened, as what Sakura recognized as not love, but _pity._ "I'm not trying," he voice was quiet. "I am. I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me. If anything, I want-"

"To be friends," Sakura finished. She broke their painful eye contact and focused her attention on her boots.

Behind them, the train had arrived and passengers were emerging.

"Yes," he breathed. "I will always love you, Sakura, and I always want to be there for you."

She couldn't help but laugh spitefully. "Save it. If we're ending things between us," she lifted her eyes to meet his in a piercing glare, "this is the last time I will speak to you."

Sasori's jaw flexed, and he made a move to reach for her arm. She avoided his touch.

"My train is here," Sakura remarked. She turned away, her back facing his unreadable face. "Good bye, Sasori." Her pink locks fluttered behind her as she stepped onto the train, never looking back at him.

Finding a seat in the emptiest spot, the farthest corner of the train, Sakura threw her book bag on the floor and fell into the seat.

When she was sure the train was off and going, and out of sight of any ginger boys with heartbreaking eyes, Sakura finally broke. Her hands unconsciously made fists in her long tresses, and her reddened face was instantly soaked with tears. She was sure her nose was runny, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. She bent her head over; elbows resting on her knees.

"Why," she whispered to herself. "Why do I always find myself at the end of the heartbreak?"

"You don't deserve it," a low voice responded.

A large, pale hand rested itself on her thigh. Sakura froze, and tried to cover her wet face in her hands.

"You don't deserve what those people do to you," the voice comforted.

Sakura hurriedly rubbed her face and nose onto her sleeves, and mustered up a straight face. She trailed her eyes from the pale hand, to the pale arm, to the pale man the voice belonged to. She felt her heart twist.

The man touching her was sitting in the seat next to hers; his shoulder brushing hers. When did he get there? She hadn't heard him; hadn't felt him. He had a mop of spiky black hair, with thick bangs framing his oval-shaped face. His distinct features reminded her of a portrait; he had almond shaped eyes with onyx irises, a sharp nose, and thin lips. His expression remained unreadable.

"H-how long have you been here..?" she stammered, avoiding his intense eyes.

"You're so much better than people like that," he murmured, ignoring her question. He lightly squeezed her thigh, "you don't have to worry about that anymore, though. So don't cry."

"Wha..?" Sakura blinked. Taking another look at his face and body, she noticed that, overall, he was extremely thin; almost frail.

Averting her attention to his attire, she gasped. "It's the middle of winter! Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

He smirked. "I'm not one to get cold," he chimed, as if there was a joke mixed in that Sakura didn't understand. The man wore a simple navy blue V-neck, with black jeans and black vans. She then looked down at her outfit, which consisted of a thick, pink pea coat, white jeans and grey boots.

"Okay, um," she began awkwardly. "Well, if you don't mind, you're in my personal bubble." She pointed to the hand that was planted on her leg.

He ignored her, again, and his smirk widened. "You've stopped crying. I'm so happy."

_That suspicious face doesn't agree with that statement, _she thought to herself bitterly.

"I can't cry in front of a stranger," she mumbled, looking away. "It's embarrassing." To this, his hand left the spot on her leg and she felt arms wrap around her tightly. Her face met his chest and a strong scent that reminded her of firewood filled her nostrils.

"I'm not a stranger," the man whispered into her hair.

She tried to wriggle free, but he didn't budge.

"I'm so happy I'm able to see you," he sighed. "Oh Sakura-chan, I love you."

Sakura froze, and violently shoved her way free. She stood up. "What.. did you just say to me..?"

He stood up as well, and towered over her. His eyes bore into hers, and he smiled softly. "I love you, Sakura-chan," he repeated. "I've missed you. And I love you. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "But I don't know you.."

At this, he grinned. "Of course you do. I'm Sasuke, remember?"

Sakura racked her brain for any memory of a 'Sasuke'. Nothing came up. She was about to speak again, but the intercom on the train interrupted her and announced the stop for Konoha University is approaching.

"Again, I'm sorry. I don't know you, and I can't accept your confession," she quickly concluded. Reaching under him, she threw her book bag over her shoulder and stepped into the aisle. "I cannot date right now after what has just happened to me. But thank you."

"Date? You mean like, going out?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm not sure I follow," Sakura muttered.

Sasuke's grin widened, if that was possible, and he let out a cackle for a laugh.

_This is disturbing me, _she thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why would I want to date you, when we're more than that? We're lovers _beyond_ lovers," he beamed, eyes widening and pupils shrinking. "No, we're _soul mates_, Sakura-chan."

_Is he fucking insane?_

Sakura slowly stepped back in a defensive stance. The train came to a stop, and the doors opened.

"Excuse me!" Sakura exclaimed as she bolted toward the exit.

_What was he thinking? _She thought as she ran out of the station. _The nerve of him! Does he know what I just went through?_

Who was Sasuke and how did he know her name? It wasn't weird that someone like this knew her, right? She was well known around town. A naturally pink haired girl wasn't very common, so people tend to remember her. And she was used to being confessed to here and there. This wasn't weird, right?

_"You don't deserve what those people did to you."_

Sasuke acted as if he had known her for years. As if hugging a stranger and proclaiming his love was a normal thing.

_But maybe it is,_ Sakura reasoned with herself. _There are tons of people who feel a deep attraction to people they don't know._

This isn't weird.

Right?

* * *

"Sakura-chan, you're so silly," Sasuke whispered, standing alone in the aisle of the train. "But that's why I love you, Sakura-chan." He stretched his arms, readjusting the gun in his belt loop.

"I love everything about you, Sakura-chan."

**A/N: I apologize tremendously about Sasuke's OOCness. Having him call Sakura 'Sakura-chan' is so uncomfortable. But I think it makes Sasuke creepier. **

**Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
